


The Medical Evaluation

by TowerofBabel



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light is seduced, Light suffered indignity at the hands of a sexual torturer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: Light has been kidnapped by the Yukaza and brought to a torture den after a failed attempted to survey their operations, but more goes on in this den then just the basic torture. In fact, the workers of the den engage in acts that violate the natural and moral core of a person being tortured to get information, making the tortured submit to their whims. Subjected to a drug like endowment that brings out secret fantasies with a form of euphoria, a young torturer "readies" Light for the Mistress of the den by "softening" him up. Light tries to fight it, but the male torturer "Riki" is very persuasive and beings Light to the point of capitulation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Medical Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from my Death Note Novel: "Hollow Victory" (Chapter 5). Rated M and E.

Through the adjacent curtain, Light was yet again taken down another corridor.

 _This place already feels like a maze_ , he thought.

Restrained in the chair, he could hear screams behind closed doors when he passed. An image of an insane asylum with its locked doors and screaming patients came to mind. He could hear blood-curdling screams and cries from those within some of the rooms, being tortured, soon acquainting to their torturer's demands for information. He heard both men and women. Obviously, this place was the torture den for the Dragon Sect.

" _Stop that! Not that!_ " one male screamed. " _Oh, sweet god!…I'll talk! I'll talk!_ "

_Whatever god they believed in could not help them, Light thought. Will I be subject to the same torture?_

Riki led the way, followed by the thugs.

"Where are you taking me?" Light demanded.

"To an Evaluation Room, Detective Yagami," Riki replied, without looking back. The boy acted superior, and the two men followed his every instruction. Apparently there was some sort of hierarchy here and this teen was high on top. Was he the son of one of the top echelon within the Dragon Sect? "Others you hear are also undergoing their own Evaluations."

"And what will I be _evaluated_ on? No, I demand you release me right _now_!"

Riki turned his head and smiled with slight amusement. "We shall see, Detective Yagami. As all of the other rooms are occupied, I shall be taking you to our special suite for VIP's. It has everything I need to conduct a very thorough and proper evaluation."

"You still haven't explained what I'm being evaluated on?"

Riki didn't answer.

Once they reached their destination, Riki opened a set of double doors and walked in. With the two men following, Light was then set down on the floor.

It looked like a typical medical examination room, but much brighter and spacious.

Riki pulled off a white sheet that unveiled a horizontal X-type medical table with straps at each end for arms and legs. It was the centre piece to the large room filled with what looked liked medical equipment, with a sink for washing. The walls were painted a light purple shade with both walls holding up widescreen televisions screens, as if used for watching different moments of the exam. White sheets also covered what looked like trolley trays with indistinguishable items underneath left to Light's imagination.

Riki nodded, and as if giving a mental instruction, one man suddenly grabbed Light's throat. He held him tightly, as the other cut Light's restraints. Once free, Light was lifted into the air, his feet dangling off the floor, and he was carried by his throat to the X-table and placed down, the other man strapping his wrists and ankles down with velcro straps. Light struggled but to no avail.

The two men were instructed to leave and shut the door. Riki and Light were left alone.

On one of the trolley tables, which Riki rolled to Light's side, he took off a sheet to reveal metal scissors and other instruments. Light recognized an old style barbers blade used for shaving and a cream bottle. Older men liked a clean cut, using shaving cream and an old style blade instead of an electric razor.

Of that age, Light preferred an electric razor to shave his face. But he didn't feel the need for a face shave, so why would such a thing be needed?

Riki washed his hands and then dried them thoroughly with a towel. Then the unthinkable happened, Riki unbuttoned Light's shirt and then picked up a pair of scissors and began to cut off the rest, starting with the sleeves, since the normal way could not be done with Light restrained.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Removing your clothes," Riki simply said.

Light protested, but Riki ignored him.

Once Light's shirt was in pieces, Riki removed it. He did the same with his white undershirt until Light was exposed from the waist up. The teen was meticulous, neat, and threw each shred of cloth into a trash bin. "You'll be provided with new clothes once the evaluation has concluded," Riki said.

Once Riki got to Light's pants and began to unbuckle his belt, Light began to struggle violently. "Hey, no! Stop that! Why are you stripping me? What the hell goes on during these evaluations?"

Riki stopped, looked at Light. The young man looked serious. "Please, Detective, don't be troublesome. This is necessary. I must know more about you before you can be _Questioned_ by my Mistress."

"Troublesome? Are all those other people _troublesome_ —as you snip off fingers and toes, slice off body parts, take limbs and organs, to sell on the black market? If I refuse to answer your questions, will you kill me, too?"

Riki looked at him strange, and then laughed. "I'm afraid you're under a misconception, Detective. They are not being tortured, they are being _evaluated_. They're not being harmed, I assure you. Despite outward appearances, this is not a torture dungeon, per se, we do things quite differently here."

Riki briefly explained where Light was in basic terms, and Light's eyes widened. He had heard about these kinds of places mostly from reading other detective reports after they interrogated survivors.

Light gasped, he definitely did not want to be here.

"With slightly more refinement," Riki then said. "I am my Mistress's Prime Assistant," he repeated. "I report directly to her and I have reign to conduct evaluations as I see fit and to do what must be done. My Mistress must have all the pertinent details with a medical evaluation before she conducts her questioning. I am preparing you for _her_."

"You're too young to be a doctor, what's your medical background?"

Riki told Light his qualifications. His youth was deceiving, but Light was still not convinced.

"The Yukaza are misunderstood," the young man said. "We are not a bunch of barbarians as the Japanese police have lead the general public to believe. We're members of a sophisticated and organized serial of syndicates working with other branches, but not restricted by regulatory red tape like political branches of government. We do what must be done. That is the main problem with current societies, too many restricted rules to stop progress. Nazi Germany had so many successes because they were not regulated by rules."

"Over six million people died because of their experiments," Light said factually.

"True, but look at everything society has learned and benefited from Nazism since then? And we still use a lot of what the German's discovered with the sacrifices of all those that were killed, all in the name of science. I don't judge, I merely get the results that my Mistress wishes."

Riki continued to undress Light. Light's belt buckle was already undone and his pants open. Light thrashed around to give Riki issue to finish his task. The young man sighed annoyed. "You're being troublesome, Detective. I'm afraid that won't do."

With a hard slap to Light's stomach with the palm of his hand, Riki delivered a sharp, stinging pain. After that, Riki finished unzipping him. Then he systematically cut each pant leg down the side and removed Light's belt until the young man was able to undress Light completely, rolling them up and placing them in the trash.

Light only had his jockey's remaining. Once again, told new clothes will be furnished after the evaluation.

Riki then removed the strap around Light's inner leg thigh for his baton, putting it aside.

"Where's my baton and gun?" Light demanded, then looked at his wrist. "And where is my watch?" It was very important. It had the piece of the Death Note inside. He didn't bother to inquire about his cell phone. All he had in his phone were mostly work contacts and a few personal numbers, but everything could be easily replaced. And it was password protected. However, if they managed to crack it, a lot of people could be in jeopardy.

"Your gun and baton were retrieved, but I'm unaware of your watch; I'll inquire," Riki said.

The young man began to conduct a thorough evaluation of Light's entire body, examining muscle tone like a normal physician; any scars, abnormalities, and anything else. He even used a tool to pitch different parts of Light's body to measure fat content, adding data into a mini iPad. He already seemed to know Light's entire medical history, explaining the Yukaza had hacked that branch of the NPA database months before. Light had no diseases or other medical issues of note.

"You appear to be very healthy, Detective. And you have no unseemly body hair, good. The Mistress hates body hair. It distracts from the natural beauty of the soul within. You seem to have plenty of hair on your head, and it is well taken care. But body hair is a cover for insecurities much like beards and moustaches." Riki turned Light's head from side to side, seemingly looking at bone structure or something else. "You have a day and half growth on your face, that will not do. You need a shave, Detective. My Mistress likes the clean look."

"I would prefer that a woman do this examination."

Riki cocked his head. "Your words are filled with prejudice. Males do males and females do females here. It's the way of things. It's also out of respect for privacy, if such a thing can be granted in this trade. You will have to endure it. I will try to be gentle. Why? Are you afraid to have a male touch you?"

"I'm not comfortable with it, no. Unless it's my regular doctor."

"It'll be over in no time. Either enjoy it or hate it. It makes no difference to me. I have a job to do."

Riki then caressed a hand down Light's chest and stomach. It didn't appear to be anything sexual, more like part of his evaluation. He pressed down on Light's stomach as if to test buoyancy. Riki looked pleased. Light knew he had a nice set of abs. They weren't as honed as some officer's he'd seen at the gym, but he didn't need bulkiness.

Then Riki went south.

"Don't touch me there!" Light demanded. "Get your hands away from there!"

"Rest assured, Detective, I'm older than I look. Japan's age of consent is thirteen, and I am nineteen, but I know, I look much younger. Trust me, I am no child; parish that. I began with my Mistress when I was seven years old. You wouldn't believe what I've seen. It's quite disturbing. But in the age we live in, it's unconscionably normal."

"I'm not one of them, and I don't approve of it, and Kira kills people who engage in acts of such depravity." He suddenly realized his mistake, using himself and Kira in the same sentence. He swore mentally, hoping Riki didn't catch on to his error. But then realized, why would Riki make the connection?

Riki chuckled. "I never said you were, Detective. But please remember where you are, and that I am only doing my job. The evaluation shouldn't take more than an hour or so, as I've said, and only if you are cooperative. If you become disagreeable, I will have to punish you; I have the authority. But as you may not be used to it, it may feel very discomforting at first…"

He then cut Light's jockey's off him.

Light didn't thrash around this time as the scissors were too close to his crotch. Riki may accidentally cut him. Riki trashed Light's jockey's and then placed the scissors back on the medical trolley.

Naked, Light felt the chill of the medical table. He then observed Riki pick up a tube of lubricate oil that had been the same trolley of the scissors and lathered his hands with it, rubbing it between his fingers, basically making his hands slippery and supple.

Light blinked fast, hope his immediate thought was wrong. "What're you going to do?"

"A basic evaluation, I must be accurate. You can either enjoy this or hate it."

"No! You can't do that! I don't want you doing that!… _Oh, my, god!_ "

Riki reached out. Light's hands clenched tightly. Riki was doing something only Misa would do. He trembled, his eyes teared up. This was tantalum to rape. But Riki's hands were warm from the oil and the sensation. And like it or not, it caused an unexpected reaction. Light grit his teeth with the release, and when it was over, he trembled and shivered from the unbelievably of it. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and why so quickly.

Light exhaled hot breath.

Riki smirked, amused. "It's not entirely unexpected," he remarked. "This usually stems from sexual frustration. It has nothing to do with the liking of one's own gender. When was the last time you had relations, Detective? Are you a virgin? You are three months shy of your twenty-first birthday. Doing this will not take away your virginity, however. Or, are the questions too personal?"

Light looked down at what just happened, he felt shellshocked. Riki wiped his hands with a towel, then cleaned up.

Light rested his head back. "That was so…wrong," he said. "Is this some sort of nightmare?" _How the hell could something like this happen? All this was supposed to be was some simple video surveillance job._

Riki chuckled. Light looked back down. Riki took some sort of metal measuring stick off the medical tray with white tiny notches on it and measured Light fully. "Yes, quite agreeable," he said. "My Mistress will be pleased with you. You're above average, too."

The complement saved nothing from the indignity of the situation.

Light knew as a detective, he would witness some of the worse humanity had to offer, and he had killed many with the Death Note, but this was beyond supplication. _I'm going to kill you with the Death Note, you little shit! The moment it is back in my hands and I have your full name, you're dead!_

"Is this what you meant by an _Evaluation_?" Light said angrily. "Is this what's happening to all those other people? Are they being treated like this? You are one sick pervert!"

Riki chuckled. "Adults, Detective, do weird things. But what I did was not one of them, and in fact, you reacted normally. According to your profile, you are in a relationship with the actress Misa Amane. I'm in a trade where getting information is key, but by some unorthodox ways, much like certain interrogation methods. And there are many different avenues to make a person compliant, Detective. There are several levels of _Questioning_. Those other people remain defiant. They were sent back for further evaluation. Unless you're docile enough, you will never see my Mistress. She relies on Evaluators to meek people, so her job is not difficult. There is pleasure, and then there is pleasure with pain. We Evaluators can deliver both with equal deliverance. Like I said, My Mistress is a very busy woman. But she is not a dominatrix as our trade may infer, that is left to adult movies to capitulate."

Light noticed the young man was well spoken and educated. The myth that those involved in the sex trade only followed orders and were not intelligent was obviously a much misguided myth.

Riki went around the other side of the table, picked up a controller that hung from a cord, and moved the lower half of the table up. Light's legs bent, and he was then put in a position similar to when a woman was in labour. Rolling another medical trolley over, Riki revealed more tools of the trade under a white sheet.

For his police foundations, Light had to endure some medical exams he didn't like, but it was necessary for his records, testing for cancers or other ailments. Light didn't like the feeling when the doctor touched him in certain places, but he endured it. But if Riki already had his medical records, why was this necessary?

Riki picked up the lube again and squirted it on to his fingers.

"No…" Light pleaded.

"As I said, I need to conduct a thorough evaluation of you and to gather detail information for my Mistress. Your NPA records are complete, but things always change. She insists on no surprises. If you wish, you can think of this as a simple examination of your prostate glade. Seeing how powerful your previous reaction was, this could help you further. You see, if sperm builds up within the ejaculatory duct it can form an uncomfortable obstruction which can place pressure on the pelvis and may cause infertility, if not treated. Most of the time, the body dissolves it on its own when the sperm enters the testicles. Sometimes, it does not, and a doctor is required. So, if you think about it, I am helping you. If you feel uncomfortable, please let me know."

"I feel uncomfortable now," Light said.

Riki ignored him.

Riki stepped closer and proceeded. Light hissed, and fought Riki's attempts, clenching tightly. "Please, Detective, try and relax, I know what I'm doing. This can either be enjoyable or very discomforting, your choice."

The prostate gland was the male sex organ that if rubbed could produce a massive reaction. Once again, Light's reaction was similar to the last. Light jerked his head back, letting out a long but silenced wide open mouth exhale.

"See, it was quite enjoyable, wasn't it, Detective?" Light trembled again. "Very good, you reacted exactly as I had hoped. No signs of issues. But you do seem to be reacting more favourably to this examination than most people. What is your sexual orientation, if you don't mind me asking?"

Light didn't answer the question. _When the opportunity arises, I'm going to kill you!_

"Misa Amane is…" he started to say.

"Your girlfriend," Riki finished. "But that means very little these days. I won't judge. Sometimes, people don't even know themselves until later in life despite everything to the contrary. They even deny it."

Admittedly, Misa didn't stimulate him mentally or physically. She was an idiot. But he wasn't prepared for this kind of stimulation to arouse him this much. He felt violated.

Riki again wiped his hands with a towel.

" _You damn bastard!_ " Light said breathlessly. " _I'm going to kill you! That was rape!_ "

"Call it what you wish. I don't care. I performed a job and your reaction to it was favourable for my report."

Riki pulled the first medical trolley over. "But if I told you how many times people have threatened me after their evaluations, I could fill a small swimming pool with coins. You seem to be in excellent health, Detective, and quite ready for Questioning. My Mistress will have no trouble with you. You passed. But there is still more to do."

Riki retrieved the shaving cream bottle and then lathered up Light's cheeks and chin, then with skill and mastery, he used the barber's blade and proceeded to shave Light until his face was smooth. He also shaved other places.

"I will inform my Mistress that you are ready—at her convenience, of course." Riki gave Light an innocent smile, as if what he just did was nothing but a simple day at the office. To Riki, it was probably was. "When she is ready, I will then return and collect you. In the meantime, rest up, Detective. There's much more to come."

He smiled again and then turned and left the room, leaving Light restrained to the table.


End file.
